The Story of Skyler Greengrass of Insanity
by demya-wings
Summary: This is a girl who had spent most of her life under a memory block charm and being locked up for being a Metamorphmagus. With a lost of a father and a crazy mother who does she attach herself too on her road of a new life? OC POV mostly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: St. Mungo's Hospital

He really loves me but he's too busy to see me. He's only seen me at least twice a year. He's an Auror so it's understandable, right? I hope so! I'm waiting to see my dad.

I feel alone.

All alone.

But I got books and plenty of them. My door opens and it scares me because there's also voice's that follows my door.

"You cannot go in there, Sit!" Maybeth's voice says. She' sounds angry and I don't like it. I look up and was met with green eyes behind a pair of round glasses, his eyes looks so sad. His hair is raven black and messy as if he just got out of bed.

"Are you Skyler Greengrass?" He asked and I looked at Maybeth, yep she looks pissed at this man. Again, I'm scared and she can tell.

"Stop it, you're scaring her. What business do you have with Miss Sky?" Maybeth said with a question.

"I need to know if this is Miss Greengrass." Green eyes said as he turned to Maybeth.

"I prefer Sky not Skyler." I said to him which he turned towards me.

"My name is Harry Potter and I was your dad's boss." He said as he sat down on my bed as he looks at me as I sit in my desk chair, looking at him. Was? That's what got my attention. "Was my dad's boss?" I asked and felt Maybeth place her hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry to say this but your father died in your childhood home last night." Mr. Potter said with sadder eyes as he looked at me.I am alone!

My dad's dead!

"I bet my mum did it!

"I was cleaning out you r dad's desk and found this. It has your name on it." He said as he hands it to me.

To My Beloved Skyler.

"That's my dad's hand writing! So I opened it. I pulled out the thick package of papers and looked at the title.

Johnathan Greengrass' Will

"My dad's will! I skimmed through it to see what was left for me. Everything! Dyson isn't my brother? That's what it says. I pinched Maybeth and heard her gasped out. It wasn't a hard pinch. I looked up at him and asked. "Does this mean I can leave St. Mungo's? " I asked as I passed him all my paper work of my dad's will.

"He didn't take it but nodded. "Yes, if he left you everything then you could leave this place. How long have you been in here?"

"No one asked me that and I frowned. "Ten years. I was six years old when I got locked up in here." I said as a strain of ice blue hair fell into my eyes. Yes, my hair is ice blue and my eyes are hazel brown. I am 5'5" tall and I'm sixteen years old. I brushed my hair back and pulled my legs up onto my chair. "This means I'll be a normal girl?" I asked and felt Maybeth rub my shoulder a bit.

"Yes, you would be going to Hogwarts with the other kids. The question is; do you have a place to stay until you go to Hogwarts?" He asked and honestly I have no idea.

"I don't know. I don't remember much of my childhood." I said which is true. I could see he was unhappy about that information. "I don't want to stay with my mum because she put me in here. She hates me and everyone here knows it or they can see it when she visits me once a year." I explain to him.

"Well, you can stay with my family or my in-laws. They might be old but they love children around the house." He said as he smiled. The first smile he gives me since he walked into my room. Maybe I'm not alone after all.

"I'd love too. I'll pack right now." I said as a true smile formed onto my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't own a lot of things but I got to keep all my used books. I read all the Hogwarts books one-sixth years. Mr. Potter came back with a dress for me which I did change into and the dress went down to my knees. It's a light blue dress but it wasn't even close to my hair color. I wore flat shoes which matched the dress. I pulled my hair back and pulled my bag over my shoulders, my bag held everything I owned.

When I was ready to go Mr. Potter held onto my arm as we walked to the lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital and disappeared on the spot. When I realized we were in someone's yard I looked up at him and he was smiling as he looked at the old, run down looking building. I was guessing he had great memories here. I tugged gently on his cloak and he started walking towards the building. I walked behind him and walked into the home with him.

"Have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" He asked.

"No, thank you." I said as I sat down in a chair.

"Freddie! Stop turning my hair pink!" A male's voice yelled and I covered my ears. I'm not use to yelling like that. I started to rock myself as the screaming and laughter became louder, the ones screaming and laughing came into the room.

"Freddie turn my son's hair back right now or else." Mr. Potter said and I looked up, noticing both boys' where looking at me. I feel uncomfortable while they stare at me. I pulled my feet up onto the chair and held my legs to my body. "This is my son, Albus and my nephew Freddie. This is Skyler but she prefers Sky." Mr. Potter said.

The redheaded boy walked forward and leaned down. "Hello, I'm Freddie and I just love your light blue hair." He said as his hand came towards my hair but my hand slapped his away.

"First off, get your colors right my hair isn't light blue it's ice blue." I said as he stepped backwards. "May I be shown to my room, please, Mr. Potter?" I asked him as I stood up and picked up my bag.

"Of course, Al would you show her to your mum's old room? Sky is going to start living here until she finds a place of her own." Mr. Potter said and I looked at the one with the pink hair still.

"Of course, dad." Al said as he led me up a flight of stairs. When he stopped he turned to look at me which I noticed a door behind him. "Here's your room and I like your ice blue hair. It's different than blond or black hair." He said as he looks down at his shoes.

"Thank you." I said and touched his pink hair, letting the magic flow through my veins and turning his hair to his natural color. Turns out he's got his dad's hair and eyes, minus the glasses. "You look better without pink hair." I said and walked past him, into the room. I closed the door behind me and set my things down before sitting on the bed.

There's a bookshelf, bed, nightstand and a dresser by the closet. Not much in the room but I had less. The one thing I always had but don't have in this room is a writing desk. I'll have to get one or ask for one for the room.

I picked up my bag and started putting all the books on the bookshelves. I would have to shop for clothes and lots of them. When I finished I walked downstairs and stood there looking at the dozens of people in the kitchen not to say how many are yelling and laughing outside.

My new home.

My new life.

I'm guessing my new family?

What have I agreed too?

What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;"Shorts, too tight on my skinny body and this shirt it's too fluffy for me. I made a face as Albus' eyes grew while his brother, James started laughing. Their sister Lily was walking around me and appraising the outfit./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"Today we're going shopping for new yet better clothes for myself but I kinda didn't want to go in this outfit. I noticed Lily had stopped circling me and was smiling at me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;""Those shorts bring out your arse but that shirts got to go. Come on, let's change just that shirt." Lily said and pulled me up into her room. She went to her closet and started going through her shirts./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"I saw a pretty white dress on her bed and picked it up. I took the shorts off with the shirt. So I put on the white dress which fit perfectly on my body. "No, I want to leave now." I said which she turned to look at me and I watched her raised her eyebrow as she looked over the dress. I turned and walked out of the room, down the stairs and right to the Potter family. "I choose my own clothes. I am not wearing skin tight clothes." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;""Oh, she's gonna be in Gryffindor for sure." Albus said then he took my hand, pulling me towards the fireplace. "We're flooing but I'm taking you." He said and pulled me into the fireplace with him. Everything turned green./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"I landed on my face when I stepped out of the fireplace. Oh great, I hear laughter but it's not James' laughing. I know his laugh. I looked up to see several people looking and laughing. I sat up on my legs. I could feel Al trying to help me up which I let him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"I am now on my / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"They're still laughing!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"Stupid shoes!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"I took off the stupid two inch shoes off and shoved them into Al's arms. Now everyone stops laughing but they're not looking at me. I see Lily, she looks pissed and she's looking at my bare feet. I grinned and turned away as I looked at everyone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"I'm use to being barefoot./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"I don't care either./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"She can stay pissed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"I grabbed Al's hand and tugged him to show me where to go next. I watched the slow smile form onto his lips. I smiled even more at him as he pulled me closer to him. Tossed his arm around my shoulders and lead me into an alley full of wizarding shops./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"He took me shopping for school uniforms and regular clothes. I got seven pairs of pants, shirts, shorts and dresses. I got at least four pairs of shoes, two sweaters and one heavy jacket./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"Al bought me gloves for when it snows and a hat with ear muffs. I had to admit it was fun shopping with him but it was better than showing with Lily. Al took me into WWW, that's his uncle's shop but it was a joke shop. I stood there with all, well most of my bags looking at what looked like water in a vile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;""Drink that and you'll be telling the truth until it wore off. It's a Truth potion." A male's voice said, which scared me and I dropped the potion on the floor as I let out a squeak./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"I turned around to see Freddie looking down at the broken vile I had in my hand. "I'm so sorry! You scared me but I'll pay for it!" I said but an older version of Freddie was standing behind him with a smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;""No, you will not. It was an accident." Mr. Weasley said and he handed me a bag which I took from him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;""Oh, thank you." I said and noticed Al was at my side again./p 


	4. Chapter 4

I am packed.

I am up early.

I learned how to cook.

I made breakfast.

Before anyone knew it we were at Kings Cross Train Station. I stood there with the Potter's but Al put my trunk on the train with his things while I hugged both Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Goodbye and thank you for everything you've done for me." I said and got onto the train with the three Potter's. Al pulled me away from his brother and sister, pulled me down to a compartment.

Al pulled me into the compartment that already had four other males in there. They were talking but Al pulled me to the seats. I sat down next to Al and a blond haired boy. I can tell they stopped talking and looking at me. I let my hair cover my face. "This is Sky and these are my mates; Lee, Scorp, Max and Bo." Al said as he pointed everyone out and I smiled slightly at everyone. I pulled my wizarding iPod Touch out that Al bought me and put my headphones in as I turned on my music.

I laid my head down on Al's shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt Al shift slightly too where my head is against his chest while his arm went around my shoulders. Over the summer I had gotten close to Al but I still talked to all of his family members, mostly his cousins that are the same age as me and Al.

I must have fallen asleep because Al was shaking me slightly. I opened my eyes and looked him in the eyes; oh I love his green eyes. He smiled as he pulled the headphones out of my ears.

"You should get dressed for Hogwarts." He said and I noticed he was already dressed. His mates weren't in the room and I watched Al pulling my bag down for me.

I watched him pull my uniform out of my bag and pass them to me. I could have done all that myself but it was nice of him to help me out like this.

I took my clothes and pushed him out the door. I shut and locked the door. I pulled off the dress and pulled my skirt on, zipping up the zipper. I pulled my shirt on and buttoned my shirt closed before letting the boys in. I sat there eyeing the knee high socks and Al raised an eyebrow before grabbing them while his mates sat down.

Al grabbed my leg and started putting the socks on my legs. I watched the way he did it so I could do it myself for next time. He did my other leg and handed me my shoes. I pushed them back at him and lifted my foot for him. He put both shoes on my feet and I smiled.

"You're so whipped, Mate." Scorp said he's the blondie and the one still sitting next to me.

"I would rather be whipped than a pantsy." Al said as he sat back in his seat. Before we all knew it we were there and we're already at the school. I had to wait until all the first years were sorted before it was my turn. The Headmistress did a small speech before calling me up to the front. I walked to the front and sat down on the stool.

I kept my eyes on Al's as he smiles and nods at me. He was really supportive of me and I was starting to like being treated like that. Al was a great friend towards me and I like having a friend.

I noticed Rosie, Al's favorite cousin smiling and encouraging me just like Al was. I loved how close Al and Rose are. That got me thinking if I had any cousins and if I was just as close to them as they are?


	5. Chapter 5

I took a deep breath and felt the hat on my head.

 _"Ah"_ A voice said in my head.

I can hear a voice and my eyes grew wide.

 _"Do not be afraid my dear."_ The voice said again in my head.

"I'm not." I said in my head.

 _"Oh, you can change your hair. That would make you a Metamorphmagus."_ The voice said in my head and I blinked.

"A what?" I asked in my head.

 _"A witch or wizard that can change appearance at will, child. Ah, you wouldn't know that, right? You where locked up in the mental ward for being a Metamorphmagus." It was not your fault. Gryffindor!"_ The hat yelled out the last word and I walked towards Al after the Professor took the hat off my head. Al was yelling the loudest. I smiled a bit and sat down next to him and his mates. Al wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him. I smiled more as I hugged him back and his mates congratulated me on making it into the same house as them.

I thanked them as the Headmistress said we could eat after her speech. I pulled what I wanted onto my plate, which wasn't much and ate a chicken salad that I put together with Thousand Island dressing. I drank some orange juice and stayed to myself mostly.

I must have dazed off because Al had pulled me up onto my feet. I looked at him and smiled a bit. I leaned against him as we walked and I let him lead me to where we're going too. I felt Al pick me up and carry me the rest of the way. I must have been dead weight walking against him but I don't mind.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt softness against my back and my head. I could feel an arm around my waist and I turned around until my face was pressed against a bare chest. Well, I hope it's a bared chest so I opened my eyes to see Al looking down at me.

Aww, he looks so sleepy.

It's kinda cute though.

So, I snuggle closer to him.

I fell back to sleep,

I know its morning. There's movement around the room. Someone's shaking me. I look up to see Al, smiling. I smile sleepily at him. I sat up and finally noticed what I was wearing, A long shirt. No, it had a broom moving around with a fast ball moving as well.

Oh, My, Merlin!

He changed me.

I blinked and looked up at him.

Is Al Potter blushing?

I reached up and touched his cheek. "I'm sorry but I didn't want to wake you up last night so I changed you in one of my old shirts. You can keep it." Al said and I smiled at his apology.

"It's alright. I guess I should go change and all that before breakfast." I said and got out of his bed. I took my clothes from Al and smiled. "I'll meet you downstairs after I dress." I said to him and left his room. I walked out of the boys' dorm. I ran up the girls' staircase and to the six year girls' dorm. I dropped my clothes on my bed and changed into a clean pair of shirt and skirt. I brushed my teeth and put my stockings on after I brushed my hair.

I grabbed my shoes, my book bag and ran down the stairs. I smiled when I saw Al and his mates. Al took my bag while I put on my shoes as I hopped out of the common room. When my shoes where on I noticed Rosie watching me from down the hall.

I looked at Al and he was smirking as he held me back, letting his mates walk ahead of us. When they were far enough away he spoke. "Rosie fancies Scorp but he doesn't know and he fancies her right back." I started laughing because it was cute!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm in the dorm with the girls and I still haven't learned everyone's names yet. They dressed me in one of my dark blue dresses with my white flats. Rosie sat me down and did my face with make-up. She did a smoky-shadow like on my eyes with dark blue and white. She painted my lips a light pink color and curled my hair magically. After I was finished and all the girls were distracted I slipped out of the room. I walked down the stairs and peeked around the corner in the common room. No one I know so I went up to the boys' staircases. I stopped as I looked at James.

James' eyes where wide as he looks me over so I nudged him. "The girls' in my dorm did it well mostly Rosie but the girls' choose the outfit." I said and looked down.

"You look pretty today." James said and I smiled.

"Thank you, James." I said and passed him going up to Al's dorm. I pushed the door open and smiled. They all wore blue jeans and different colored shirts. They were all lying on their own beds but they were all looking at me now. I watched all their eyes widen as they look over me like James did in the hall. "Let's go! I wanna see the village!" I said excitedly to them all. I watched them get up and walk towards me. I wrapped an arm around Al and Scorp.

We left the castle after being searched which I couldn't stop laughing about. It tickled! I had Al and his mates laughing. So we're now in the village Al pulled me into a very big sweet shop. Oh Merlin, I'm in love! I must buy some to tie me over.

I bought two bags full of sweets and we shopped for Halloween costumes. Al and I were going together, he asked me and I said yes. We bought more supplies for our classes and now where at WWW, his uncle shop in Hogsmeade is.

We found his uncle and he gave me a bag full of tricks. I had to admit I was starting to love pranking my half brother Dyson and his mates in Slytherin. I hugged Uncle George and we went to The Three Broomsticks.

We sat down while Bo went to get all of us butterbeer. I looked over the food menu while everyone else knew what they wanted. I choose to order the grilled chicken sandwich. After our order was placed I listened to the boys' talk about Quidditch.

"Yea, I can't wait to play this year." Al said with a grin. There's one thing I learned about these boy's it's all about Quidditch and I learned a lot from them.

"Me too! I can't wait to take the snakes down again this year!" Scorp said and the boys' all agreed. I smiled and nodded along. I learned from asking too many questions since they all gave me an hour long lecture from each of them.

I sat up more and asked the one question no one has brought up as our food was placed in front of everyone. "Who's going with whom for this Halloween dance?"Al smile as he looked at me and everyone already knew we were going together.

"We're all going solo unlike you two." Bo said and I looked down after glancing at Al. He frowned and I was getting a plan in my head. I looked up and grinned as I started eating my sandwich.

"We know that look." Scorp said as he pointed at me.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" Lee asked as he glared at me. I can tell the guys don't like around much but they don't say anything since it makes Al happy.

"Whatever it is, don't do it!" Max said and I grinned wider at him. I can hear Al laughing as he watches the conversation going on.

"What's the plan you got in that weird mind of yours?" Bo asked. He's smart and I like that even though he can put me to sleep if he talks forever.


	7. Chapter 7

I never told the boys' what my plans where. I am sitting in the girls' dorm where the girls' are doing each other's hairs before bed.

"Anyone got dates to the Halloween dance yet?" I asked while painting my nails a mood changing polish.

"No." They all mumbled and my eyes widened even though they're all looking at me. I put on a sad look upon my face and lay down on my bed, facing everyone.

"Well, I know Scorp, Max, Bo and Lee all don't have dates yet." I told them and I watched smiles formed onto all four of their faces.

After they all got into beds after I told them they could ask the guys out to the dance. When they were asleep I snuck out of the room and went to the boys' dorm. I knew they'd be up and I slipped inside. I laughed as I saw all five of them on their blankets on the floor in a circle. I thought girls' did that but I sat down next to Al and pulled his blanket up over me.

I wore the Quidditch shirt Al gave me and laid down. Al lay down and we cuddled up together. I knew I fell asleep and I loved that about Al. I woke up in the early morning and noticed Al and Scorp weren't there as I sat up. I saw the guys' where dressed and cleaning up their bedding. Bo noticed I was awake as he put the book he was reading down.

"Quidditch practice this morning and Al told us not to wake you." Bo said.

"Thanks and I wouldn't minded being woken up." I said as I got up and started cleaning up Al's and my mess even though it was all Al's bedding I just couldn't leave it on the floor. After cleaning up a bit I bid the boy's goodbye to go get dressed.

Once in the girls' dorm I brushed my hair and teeth. I had thrown demi pants on and kept the night shirt on that Al gave me. I grabbed my sandals and ran out of the room before the girls' saw what I was wearing. They're just like Lily!

I ran out of the common room since I knew the boys' wouldn't wait for me since Al wasn't there. When I saw them I stepped up the running and started walking once I caught up with them. All three of them looked down at my feet and I smiled.

"Why can't you wear heels like the other girls?" Max asked as I slipped on my sandals.

"I'd be meeting the floor with my face again." I told them and Max grinned. I knew that's what he wanted to see so I stuck my tongue out at him. I saw Al and grinned. "Al!" I yelled and ran to him without breaking my sandals.

He grinned and opened his arms out. I jumped into his arms and we hugged. I didn't care that he just came in without shower. "Let's eat then I'll shower." He said and I agreed with him.

As we ate the girls' came to the boys' and asked them to the dance. They all said yes. Rosie didn't ask and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She refused to look at me but I'd talk to her later. It all comes down to Rosie and Scorp in going together.

Al and Scorp left to shower and change. The guys' were talking to the girls' on what costumes they were going to wear.

"Rosie?" I asked and she looked at me. "Why didn't you ask Scorp to go with you?"

"I don't want to go with him!" Rosie said as her voice rose. "I'm going to the library." Everyone watched her as she left us in the Great Hall. I was stumped. What the bloody hell?


	8. Chapter 8

R.P.O.V.

I'm nervous and scared what if he turns me down? What if he got a date already? He's Al's best mate! I ran away to the library after Sky's questioning of why I didn't ask Scorp out. It's been a few days and I watched him, Scorp. No girls asked him or he made an interest in them.

I can hear a heated discussion going on with Scorp and Al. It was mostly Scorp talking to Al.

"You don't understand, do you? Sky is my cousin even if she doesn't remember!" Scorp said to my cousin.

Shock!

That's what I feel with that information.

"Then tell her." Al said. "I'm tired of keeping this from her. She's a good girl." Al said. I knew he likes Skyler. I can see it in the way he acts around her.

"No, if she doesn't remember then she doesn't need to know either." Scorp said and I can picture him pulling his hair out of his head. "My parents don't even know she's here. They think she's dead."

Shock!

Once again I'm shocked. What has she been through that she can't remember?

"Her mum told my parent's that she died when we were six. I love Sky too much and I'm willing to give her up as family." Scorp's voice said and it sounded really sad. In all six years I never heard such an emotion coming from him plus the fact he'd give up his cousin.

I didn't want to hear anymore of this so I guilty left them and went to find the girls. I am not telling them what I heard. I saw a Ravenclaw sixth year boy and smiled. If I can't ask Scorp, I'd ask Rich Richardson. He's nice and smart. I walked up to him with a big smile and spoke. "Hey Rich, I was wondering if you had a date for the dance yet?" I asked him as I put the Weasley charm on him and pushed a strain or two from my face.

I watched the grin fall off his face. "Sorry, Rosie but I already have a date. I heard the only person that doesn't is Malfoy." Rich said then walked away. Alright so I'll go solo and it doesn't matter anymore. I went back to the library to study and finish my homework.

Sky's POV.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw Rosie talking to some Ravenclaw boy. I watched her face after he left and she looked sad. I knew where she will go to the library to get her mind off it all. I need to talk to Al or maybe Scorp. There was a sharp pain in my head so I slap my hand to my head. It really hurts! Black, that's what I saw.

When I woke up all the guys where passed out in chairs next to the bed I'm in. It reminds me of St. Mungo's I hate that place. I sat up and looked around at nothing really. My hand automatically went to reach out to Al and skimmed into his hair.

I watched his head pop up and he's looking at me so I smiled at him. I scooted over and he lay down next to me. He buried his face into my neck and held me close to his body.

I let him hold me and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over my body and mind. Before I was fully asleep, I Heard Al says in a whisper. "Don't scare me like that Sky, I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm dressed like Cinderella going to the ball in the blue dress and glass slippers. The glass slippers where an inch tall and I already broken them in: as walking in them not breaking them. Rosie did my make-up and my hair. She curled my hair and added a tiara which was dark blue diamonds. It wasn't big or too small on my head, it was just perfect.

I didn't wait for the girls because I knew Al was ready for me. I walked slowly down the stairs since I didn't want to land on my face. Once I reached the common room it went silent and I looked up to see everyone looking at me. Al stumbled forward as his eyes looked me over. He's in all white since he's Prince Charming to my Cinderella. I smiled and took the hand he offered to me and stepped down the last few steps.

"You look breath taking, Sky." Al said with a smile as he kept me close to his body.

"Thank you and you look wonderful as Prince Charming." I said as he led me out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. That's where the dance is and it looked wonderful decorated like a haunted house.

We ate and drank. We danced and we laughed. I was happy and the best part is I'm with Al. He's got his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck as we danced to a slow song. I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, letting him lead the dance.

After that dance we danced with our dorm mates. Al danced with the girls and I danced with the guys. Truth, I was having a blast dancing with them. The girls pulled me with them for a bathroom break to either potty or fix their make-up or just gossip about the dance. All I wanted to do was go back to the dance and dance with the guys. Once I got that wish I pulled Al away.

"Let's get some fresh air." I said as he lead me outside.

It was beautiful outside. There where bushes that looked like all kinds of animals; magical and non-magical and they all walked around the grounds. I love magic and I love Hogwarts! We walked around and held each others hands as the only light we had where the half moon and the fairy lights. We ended up on the Quidditch field and we looked at the stars.

"It's beautiful tonight." I said with a smile as my eyes stayed up at the sky.

"I'm looking at the most beautiful person on the planet." Al said and I looked at him. He's looking at me and I feel slight warmth rising in my cheeks.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" I asked him softly.

"Absolutely." He said and leaned down towards me, his lips barely inches from my lips. Was he going to kiss me? My first kiss! I'm excited.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Mate?" Scorp's voice said and I jumped back, away from Al.

"Nothing." Al said and I blinked.

"Didn't look like 'nothing' since it looked like you were going to snog my cousin." Scorp said and I got confused. I looked at Scorp.

"Your cousin?" I said as I stood back from Al. "We're related and you knew, Al?" I said to both boys and I did what I normally would do, I ran away. I ran back to the castle as I took off my shoes. I ran upstairs even as the girls called me. I felt like crying yet I felt betrayed. Once in the girls dorm I changed into my pj's and crawled into bed, crying myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a week since the dance. I didn't mind being alone. I'm use to it and I'm starting to get mad at the Slytherin's. They're picking on me and Dyson, my half brother, is the one doing it.

I'm tired of it!

I wanna hurt him!

So I did.

I'm outside my classroom with the rest of my class and Dyson with his mates came up to me. They shoved me into a wall and made me drop my books. Why it was Dyson's turn I shoved him into the wall behind me.

"I'm sick of it. Leave me alone!" I yelled and the worst part is, no one was doing a thing to stop it. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked him. "Why didn't anyone tell me that I'm related to the Malfoy's?" I asked the last question.

"How'd you find out about the Malfoy's is being related to you?" Dyson asked.

"That's not important!" I yelled just as my teacher came out to get the class.

"Miss Greengrass, what are you doing?" Prof. Lupin asked. "Will you release Mr. Greengrass right now? Everyone in class now and you older ones to your own classes."

Dyson smirked as he waits for me to remove my hands from his clothes. I didn't' so I slapped that smirk off his face. I can see myself in his eyes since they widened. My hair changed to red and my own eyes looked blazing.

As if I was out to kill and that's how I felt. I can tell he's scared. He's shaking.

"Answer my question!" I yelled at him.

"Mum didn't want you to know or remember." He whispered to me.

"She erased my memories?" I growled at him.

"Yes!" He said and I dropped him onto the floor. I grabbed my stuff and ran. I wanted to know who I am! I finally stopped outside the hospital wing and went inside. I dumped my things down on a bed as the school healer came out of her office.

"I want to remember who I am and why it happened to me." I said and she agreed after I explained everything to her. After she got the okay from the Headmistress we got to work on my memories and getting them back. I'll make up everything later for classes I missed.

We tried to break the barrier around my mind and break the false memories. It worked just a bit but not enough to remember everything. When I couldn't stand it anymore I was let go to go have lunch.

"We'll try again after you rest a bit more." She said and I agreed. I gathered my stuff and went to dinner. Once in the Great Hall I sat down next to the girls from my dorm and started eating. The saddest part: no one said a word to me or even looked at me. I feel very lonely and now I'm alone. When I finished eating I went to the dorm to finish my homework and go to bed.

I just laid there while the girls talked. A few of them would make a comment about me and what I did as if I wasn't even there. I got up and left the dorm room. I went into the empty common room, laid down on the couch as the fire dies slowly. I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken by someone covering me up. I looked at the person to see it was Scorp. He was sitting on the floor as he looks at me.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you." He said. "We were close, very close and your mum said you where dead." He said as he laid his head down, that does sound like my mum.


	11. Chapter 11

I know he's not sleeping. I poked his head and Scorp looked up at me. I sat up and pulled my feet under me on the couch. He sat on the couch with me and I lay against him as he pulls the covers over both of us.

"I never believe you were dead, Sky." Scorp said and kissed the top of my head.

"It's alright. I forgive you." I said and yawned. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep in my cousin's arms. Someone's coughing nearby but I don't want to get up just yet. I clung more onto my pillow that's moving. Oh. My. Merlin! My pillow is moving! I sat up and looked around. Ah, it's just Scorp and he had amusement on his face as he looks at me. I took the couch pillow and smacked him in the face with it. I looked at who was laughing. His mates! So I did what I do best and hit them all in the faces. I looked back at Scorp and grinned.

"I wanna meet Auntie and Uncle." I said and sat back down next to him. "I wanna know everything that I missed out on over the years." I said and Scorp smiled.

"We have all the time in the world to catch up on lost time." He said and we hugged each other. I looked at the clock.

"I'm going to be late and I need to get ready. I'll meet with you later." I said then ran upstairs to get ready. Once I finished dressing and brushing my teeth, throwing my hair back into a ponytail. I grabbed my shoes and ran downstairs, out of the common room. I see the guys walking so I ran and jumped onto Scorp's back. I gave Bo and Max each a shoe. "Put them on me please!" I begged which they did. "Thanks!"

Once on the third floor I got off my cousin's back and went to the hospital wing to see if we could continue our lesson. I would have continued walking but I was surrounded by my half brother and his mates. Dyson has his wand out which I'm looking at right this moment. I wish Scorp was with me right now but he's not.

What happened next I didn't expect it? I screamed as I felt needle-like pins poking my skin and into my skin and into my bones. When the pain stopped I was lying on the ground and the Slytherin's left me there. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep. I hear voices. No, not in my head, silly!

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" A woman's voice said loudly. I could feel two people holding either of my hands. "What have you done this time?"

I opened my eyes to see an older woman with dark curly hair and she was looking at Scorp, who shrunk in his chair.

"I didn't do anything, Mother!" He squeaked and before I caught myself a small giggle escaped from my lips. Everyone looked at me. I looked at Scorp and smirked.

"You squeaked." I said in a husky yet dried voice. "Water please?" I asked as I sat up while Scorp got me some water. I looked over to see Al was holding my other hand. The other mates sat down behind Al on the other bed. "I forgive you for not telling me." I said and drank the water.

"Mum, you remember cousin Skyler." Scorp said as he sat next to me on the bed. "Now." He said and turned to me. "Who put that ugly curse on you?" He asked.

"It was Dyson and his mates." I said and fell back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I remember everything yet I told no one. Aunt Astoria and Uncle Draco visited me the whole day that I was in the hospital wing. As a child I looked up to my Aunt Astoria but with a small kick. I use to sing to the whole wizarding world and my mum hated it. I would sing muggle songs in the wizarding world.

Now why my mum locked me up, it's because I'm different. I'm a Metamorphmagus and my dad loved that about me. The reason dad named me Skyler is because my hair was ice blue which reminded him of the sky. Aunt Astoria brought me things they kept when my mum wanted to throw out after my false death. I was glad to take back what's mine and it was the stuff I loved the most.

My CD's by muggle Artist

My iPod touch

My cell phone

Pictures of just my dad and I

Pictures of Malfoy's and me

My stuff was all in a box and sitting on my hospital bed as I slowly went through everything. I listened to my IPod touch that I had as a child. It was all in my voice. I packed everything back in the box when I was released from the hospital wing and I went up to my dorm to put my stuff there. I went down to dinner with my iPod touch while singing along it. Halfway there I saw the guys there and they were looking at me. I hopped onto Scorp's back and sang in his ear softly to my music while he walked to the Great Hall.

I am aware the guys are listening to me sing the songs. When we arrived I stayed on his back until we were at the spot we'll be sitting at. I pulled eggs and toast onto my plate, started eating. I drank juice and finished my breakfast with a banana. The guys talked about Quidditch while I listen to my music. My mind drifted back to the Halloween dance where Al and I were on the Quidditch field where we nearly kissed. I wonder what the kiss would feel like so my finger touched my lips, without realizing it and I noticed all the guys looking at me. I cracked a smile and started humming to the song that's playing in my ears. I can see Scorp glaring at me, no, not me but whomever is behind me. I turned to see my half brother, Dyson and my mum. I pulled my headphones out of my ears and stood up.

"Mother." I said with a frightening bite in my voice.

"Skyler, you're very hard to get in contact with. Give me my husband's will or else." My mum said and narrowed her eyes at me. Oh, she really does hate me.

"I'm sorry but what will?" I asked while looking innocent. Like I was gonna give her my dad's will, yeah right!

"Don't play all innocent with me, young lady!" She said as her voice rose.

I blinked at her and reached back, holding Scorp's hand. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said as Scorp and Al stood next to me on either side of me, I took Al's hand as well.

"Give me my husband's will!" She said through gritted teeth. She went to grab me but she stopped when two wands where pointed at her. Al and Scorp had their wands out so I pulled mine out too.

"If she had the will she would give it up." Scorp said and I snorted at the thought. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "You have it?" He asked.

I sighed and nodded at him. "Yeah, I've got it." I grinned at my mum. "He left me everything." I said and her eyes widened at the thought of me owning everything."


	13. Chapter 13

She launched at me! I moved quickly as her hand shot out to me and I shot a stunner at her feet. She stopped and her eyes where wide. I pointed my wand at my mum and narrowed my eyes. "You'll never get a Knut from me after everything you've don't to me." I said to her. She was breathing hard and so was I. At least she knows I'll cast a spell at her.

"Yes, I will and you'll never be able to stop me." My mother said.

"No, you will not. I'm dad's heir. Dyson is not dad's son." I said and her eyes widened again. "I remember everything thanks to Dyson and that ugly curse." I said letting everyone hear me even though the Great Hall was already quite.

"You remember everything?" My mother asked me as she turned to glare at her son.

"Yes, especially why I was locked up." I said and her head snapped at me again. "My kind is rare yet I'm proud of it!" I said as my hair changed colors, every color in the world until it went back to ice blue. My mother stepped back a few feet with wide eyes and her face paled a few shades. I grinned at her reaction and looked up at Prof. Lupin. His hair was a dark blue and he was looking at my mother.

"Is there a problem, Miss Sky?" Prof. Lupin asked as he looks down at me.

"Can you contact Mr. Potter and tell him that I wish to talk to him about some important things?" I asked Professor Lupin.

"Of course, why don't you and the boy's head up to the common room?" Lupin said and I nodded at him.

"Thanks a lot, Prof. Lupin!" I said to him and walked to the boys, who all had they're wands out, pointed at my mother and half brother. "Let's go, Boys'." I said and walked out with them. Once in the common room I sat down on the couch between Scorp and Al. They looked pissed still so I laid down on both of them. I put my legs in Scorp's lap and my head in Al's lap. Al looked down at me and cracked a smile at me.

"I'm gonna have mum arrested and Dyson for putting unforgivable curses upon me." I explained to them.

"Good. You'll need to tell my mum and dad that you remember everything." Scorp said and I grinned at him.

"I'll tell them at Christmas time." I said and he glared at me. I gave him a puppy-dog look: my eyes wide and watery. I pushed out my bottom lip and looked up at my cousin.

"Fine!" He sighed and looked away. The Portrait door opened and Prof. Lupin and Mr. Potter came in followed by my Uncle Draco. Scorp grinned at me but Uncle Draco looked pissed.

"Uncle Draco? What's wrong?" I asked and got up, walked over to him. He grumbled and handed me a letter. I looked down after taking the letter from him. It's in dad's handwriting.

 _Skyler,_

 _I had made this arrangement before you choose to sing to the wizarding world. I hope you don't hate me for it. I made an agreement with Mr. Potter to marry you off to his second born son since he's the same age as you._

 _With All My Love,_

 _Daddy._

No wonder Uncle Draco's pissed off. I looked at Mr. Potter and blinked. "You knew about this and didn't tell me?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You're dad left me instructions on when to give it to you." Mr. Potter said.

"Arrest my mum and Dyson for performing an unforgiveable curse upon me and locking me up because I'm a Metamorphmagus." I said to him.


	14. Chapter 14

I looked at my Uncle who was glaring at Mr. Potter once again. I passed the letter to Al, who took it and read it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You've already have me marrying off dad?" Al said as he looked at his dad.

"Yes, and I will arrest those two right now." Mr. Potter said and quickly left with my uncle right on his tail. I turned to Al and he looked angry. Scorp had taken the letter and paled a few shades when he was done reading it.

"I'm going to go take a bath." I said and grabbed the letter from my cousin, running upstairs to the girls' dorm. I grabbed my pj's and ran my bath. I stripped and sat down after adding bubbles into the water. After my bubble bath I changed into my pajamas and cleaned up after myself in the bathroom. I carried my dirty clothes to my hamper and went to the boys' dorm since they weren't in the common room.

I knocked on their door and Bo answered. He grinned as he let me in. Everyone is in their pajamas but Al wasn't in the dorm. "Where's Al?" I asked as I plopped down on Al's bed. I lay down on the bed.

"Showering since he's the last one in there." Max said with a bright grin. I am creeped out a bit but they don't need to know that. The door opened and Al came out naked. Wet and naked! I buried my face into the pillows.

"What the bloody hell, mates? Where's my towel and clothes?" Al yelled while the others laughed. "Sky?" Al squeaked then I heard the bathroom door shut.

"Is he gone?" I asked.

"Yeah, he went back into the bathroom." Bo said while laughing. I got up, grabbed Al's towel and clothes. I knocked while looking away from the door.

"Here's your towel and pajamas." I told him as he slowly opened the door. He quickly took it all and shut the door after thanking me. "You're welcome." I said and climbed back onto Al's bed, laying my head down upon his pillow. I had fallen asleep but when I woke the next morning I left to do my morning routine of showering, change and hair and teeth. Once I was finished I went down stairs and walked with the guys.

Once in the Great Hall it was already buzzing with news. There were a few students that caught sight of me stopped others from talking to look at me. I did not want to be the center of attention! I walked with the guys to sit with the girls from my dorm and as we sat down Rosie glared at me. Why? I have no idea.

"What's with the glare, Rose?" I asked her in confusion.

"Is it true? You're being arranged to marry Al?" Rosie asked which now I realized that everyone is looking at Al and I. I looked over at Al who looked down, not meeting my eyes so I turned to look at my cousin. I noticed all the guys were looking elsewhere but at me.

Cowards! That's what they are!

"You won't be able to stop it if it's true." I said to her and grabbed some toast before leaving the Great Hall. I went outside and walked to the Quidditch field. No one and I mean no one followed me out here. Should I be scared? Worried? Prideful? Or should I be hurt that Al didn't say anything but looking somewhere else.

I decided that I was hurt. I laid there in the grass with my eyes closed while eating my toast. When a shadow cast over my face I opened up my eyes to see the guys. They looked guilty but I was heartbroken by they're actions.

"Leave me alone. I'm mad at all of you!" I said and they walked away. They knew when I was mad to just leave me be!


	15. Chapter 15

I had attended each Gryffindor game and cheered for our house even though I was still upset with the guys. With each game Gryffindor won and I wouldn't talk to anyone but I'd just listen to my music. After each win I was told there was a victory party afterwards but I don't attend though. I would be in my dorm in my pajamas and finishing off my homework or reading a book.

The months went by fast and it was already Christmas break. I sat there in the compartment with the guys and they would talk while I sat there reading my book; my defensive book. I also had my music playing which was muggle Christmas music.

I had lost myself in my music and my reading that I didn't realize that we were already at Kings Cross Station. I packed up m y book and pocketed my iPod in my jacket pocket. I grabbed my things and got off the train. I was going home with the Potter's to get to Grandma Weasley's house.

Mr. Potter was standing there with a smile upon his lips as he waits for all four of us kids. "Hey kids, how was school?" He asked us all.

"It was fine." I had mumbled as I walked out with everyone. We all packed ourselves into the minivan that Mr. Potter said he just bought and drove home. Al and I got stuck in the very back. We both left the middle seat open but put our bags there and looked out our own windows. I must have fallen asleep once again since Al was waking me up with gentle movements. I didn't want to move so I pretended to stay asleep. I heard him sigh but I felt his hot breath close to my face.

Before I realize why he was so close to my face I felt his lips lightly touching mine. He pressed his lips more onto mine which my own lips started moving along with his lips. He pulled his lips away and I opened up my eyes to see him still close to my face

He looked surprised that I had kissed him back and he blinked a few times. "We're home." He whispered and I nodded at him. I watched Al grab both of our bags and got out of the minivan. My first kiss was when he thought I was asleep but I can still fill his lips on mine. How great is that? I smiled as I climbed out and shut the door. I ran to the house and went inside. I spent an hour with the Potter's before I headed over to Grandma Weasley's house. When I had arrived I told her I was going to take a candle light bath before lying down in bed.

I had brought my clothes and candles into the bathroom. I set everything up as the bath filled even as I added some bubbles into the water and lit the candles. I stripped off my clothes and relaxed into the bath tub. I closed my eyes and let myself relax. I jumped when a soft knock at the door and I looked over at the door. "Yes?" I said.

"Sky, Grandma said you were either in the bath or your room. Are you descent?" Al's voice said.

"I'm in the bath with bubbles if you wish to come in." I said and slid down more under the bubbles. The door opened and Al came inside. He closed the door and locked it before sitting down on the toilet.

"I'm so sorry about kissing you like that. It was more of the point I was dying to feel your lips against mine without Scorp around since he would stop us from kissing even though we're arranged to marry." Al said and I just looked at him.

"Al, don't be sorry and I wasn't really asleep. I just didn't know if you would still be in the van or just pick me up and take me into the house with you. I didn't expect a kiss but I would like more kisses like that." I said to him with a smile.

"I'm tempted to join you in that tub." Al said and his lips twitched as if to smile and I laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

The Potter's and the Weasley's clan on Christmas. A few days before Christmas I had sent the guys their presents while I put everyone else's under the Christmas tree. On Christmas Eve I was curled up next to Al on the couch and the fire going on in the fireplace. Al had wrapped a blanket around us and my head lies on his shoulder.

"Happy Christmas, Sky." Al said and kissed my forehead.

"Happy Christmas, Al." I said and looked up at him with a smile upon my lips. He smiled and kissed my lips. I kissed back against his soft lips. I slipped my tongue against his lips and our tongues played together. We lay down upon the comfy couch as we continued kissing deeply and we snuggled against each other. When he pulled away we both smiled and fell asleep on the couch together while snuggled under the covers.

I groaned and turned my face into my pillow. I froze when I heard someone else groaned and a few giggles. I realize my pillow was actually a chest that's when I remembered Al and I were on the couch. I smiled and snuggled more into Al's body. His arms tightened around my waist even as he pretended to still be asleep.

"Ahem!" Someone said.

"Go away. I'm sleeping perfectly fine." Al mumbled and I giggled as I looked up at him.

"Good morning and Happy Christmas, Al." I said and touched my lips to his lips softly.

"Mmm." Al said and kissed me deeper which I kissed him back just as deep. I pulled away as we both smiled. "Best Christmas wake up." He said and I giggled as I got up from the couch. I went to the tree and grabbed Al's present. I sat down and gave it to him. After he took it I noticed the entire Potter's and the grandparents Weasley's already sitting there in the living room.

I can hear Al ripping open his present and I looked up at him. I had gotten him new Quidditch gloves and brook kit. "Thanks Sky. I love it and I needed new gloves." As said and kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome." I said and sat there while all the presents were passed out to everyone. I received books and new clothes. James got me some new jewelry to wear whenever I wanted and not barrow other's. I had one more present which was from Al. I opened it and smiled. It was a gold necklace that had Skyler written out on it. "Oh, Al! I love it!" I said and he put it on me. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him after he put the necklace on me.

He was smiling as he spoke. "That's not all I have for you." Al said and pulled out a box. It was small velvet box that looked like a pair of earrings or rings would go in it. My eyes widened as he got down on his knee as he looked up at me.

"Sky, I know you and I haven't known each other long. I feel like I have known you my whole life. I had feel for you the moment I saw you in my grandma's kitchen over the summer and I had fallen even more when you shot Freddie's ego down a lot when he insulted your hair. Would you do me the honor of being my wife even though we're supposed to be in an arrange marriage?" Al said and I heard the women gasped.

"Absolutely!" I whispered and he pushed a sky blue diamond on a gold band upon my finger. He picked me up and kissed me as we spun around. I'm so happy!

"Thank you, Sky! I have fallen in love with you. What I'm trying to say is I love you." Al said and he blushed.

I smiled. "I love you too." I said and we were ordered to get ready for the family to arrive for dinner today.


	17. Chapter 17

We all went upstairs to get ready. I had learned to do my own hair and make-up. Best part about being a Metamorphmagus I can make my hair into the right hair-do that I want. I changed into a red and green dress with flat shoes that matched. My hair curled as I did a smoky eye shadow with red and green colors. I smiled as I noticed AL was wearing the same colors as me and I watched him wrap his arms around my waist.

"You look breathtaking." Al said as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." I said and pecked his lips. "Let's go downstairs now." I said and we both headed downstairs. I wore the necklace and engagement ring that Al gave me. We walked into the kitchen and helped out with cooking or settling the table. Al explained to me that they expanded the kitchen and dining to fit everyone in the house to eat. I smiled and kissed his cheek as we got stuck on peeling potatoes.

When we finally finished peeling potatoes we helped cook everything we set the table before Grandma sent us out to play with everyone else. We dawned on our winter coats and gloves with matching scarfs. We played in the snow and had a snowball fight with his cousins. It was then that most of them noticed the engagement ring on my finger. By the time dinner started everyone sat at the very extra long table to fit everyone even plus a few.

By the time everyone had food on their plates the ring on my finger was noticed by everyone while Al ate with one hand, his other hand was on my upper leg under the table and his fingers made little circles on my thigh. I didn't mind at all because I love when he touches me.

"We all noticed the engagement ring, Sky. I take it, it's from Al?" Rose, who sat across from us, said and I looked up at her.

"Yes, Al proposed this morning when we finished opening presents." I said and we had everyone's attention right now.

"When's the wedding? New Years? Before our last year at Hogwarts?" Rose said and I blinked at the harsh tone of her voice.

"We haven't figured that out yet." I said as I stayed confused at her tone.

"Well, I and a lot of the cousins don't like the idea of Al marrying." Rose said as she sat back in her chair and that's when everything exploded. Everyone was yelling and arguing about Al and I marrying. I couldn't take it. All this yelling is making my head hurt. When I stood up I had slipped the ring off my finger and slipped it in Al's hand. Everyone stopped talking and was looking at me.

"If this is how your family is going to show how lucky you are then it won't do us any good to marry. It's clear that they don't like me. I don't want you to fight with your family. I'm so sorry Al. I think it's best for me to go stay with my uncle and his family." I said and walked away, went upstairs to pack. I stood on the first landing that's when someone broke the silence.

"Nice work Rosie!" It was James' voice but he sounded angry at her. I don't blame him. "Al, mate, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright!" Al's voice shook and I heard a plate crash into a wall. I went into my room and packed everything I owned. I didn't bother to floor so I grabbed a small button off the floor and turned it into a portkey. Once it was activated I was pulled out of the room and I was in a fancier living room. I walked out of the living room and went to the dining room where my uncle, aunt and cousin were eating at the table.

My uncle was the first to notice me standing there and he stood up which caused everyone else to look up at me. "Skyler?" My uncle said and I started crying.


	18. Chapter 18

No questions and no pity. I was shown to a bedroom across from Scorp's and I settled down. Once I finished unpacking I went back downstairs after I washed my face and the make-up was off. I didn't bother to reapply it since it wasn't worth it. I sat across from my cousin and that's when I noticed Bo was next to my cousin. I didn't say anything as I gather some food onto my plate and started eating. No one's talking and I wanted a distraction from earlier.

That thought was shot to hell and when I finished I got out of there as quickly as I could. I ran up to my room and lay down. Falling asleep quickly and no one bothered me at all. When I finally woke up it was dark outside and the clock said it was 11:30pm. Go figure!

I got out of bed and noticed I was in my pajamas. I thought I fell asleep in my dress? Oh well! I slipped out of my room and went downstairs with one of my new books. Once downstairs I headed to the living room but stopped as I noticed my uncle's office light was on. I went to the office and looked in since the door was opened. My uncle was writing and putting together what looked like a file for work. I walked quietly into the room and sat down. I curled up in the chair and read. I had read a chapter before my uncle noticed I was there.

"I thought you were sleeping, Skyler?" He said and I looked up at him.

"I woke up so I thought I would read until I feel asleep again." I explained to him.

"Sky, why did you show up here in tears?" My uncle asked and I looked down.

"Al proposed this morning." I said and looked up to see my uncle's eyes move to my finger. "The cousins didn't like the idea of Al settling down so early in life. Everyone started to argue about marriage and I couldn't take it." I explained as fresh tears fell down my face. "I stood up and gave the ring back and explained to him that his family is more important than I was and that I'll be staying with my uncle and his family. "I explained and felt my uncle wrap his arms around my body.

I let my uncle hold me as I cried and my book was placed on his desk as he pulled me onto his lap. He rubbed my back with his hand as he held me close to him and started making shushing noises to calm me down. That was not the only confession to make to my uncle but I am scared on what he'd do when he'd find out. I have no idea how to tell him so I slipped out of his lap, grabbed my book and walked to the door.

"Al and I made love together the day we returned to Grandma Weasley's house." I said and ran out of the room. I ran upstairs and to my room. I put my book away and slipped into my cousin's room. I noticed two beds and I didn't want to climb into Scorp's bed. I went to his mate's bed and crawled onto the other side of him.

Bo woke up and looked at me. He blinked a few times and sat up. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Bo asked as he pulled me against him.

"No." I said and let him hold me. "I told my uncle why I was here and he maybe mad at me." I explained softly to him.

He laid us both down and pulled blankets over both of us. The only bonding I've done with Bo was over our love for reading and studying for our classes. My breathing slowly went down and went back to normal as Bo rubbed my back. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

 _Dream:_

 _I dreamed of AL and I in my bed at The Burrows. We were naked and snogging each other. Touching; his hands moved all over my body while he slowly pushed himself inside of me. It hurt but it went away as I started to enjoy him inside of me. It wasn't long till we gave each other what we wanted. We had dressed and lie in bed, fell asleep together._


	19. Chapter 19

I avoided my uncle for the rest of the Holiday and I came out only to eat in the kitchen. My aunt was worried as she took the three of us to Kings Cross Station. My uncle had to work so my aunt took us by herself. I avoided everyone's eyes as we packed ourselves on Kings Cross Platform for the Hogwarts Express. I can see the Potter/Weasley's clan on the other side of the platform. My eyes fell upon Al and he was looking right at me with sadden eyes. I looked away quickly because I started to feel sad.

"Now boys, I want you to stay out of trouble." My aunt said and I tried to hide the smile that wanted to spread upon my lips even though my eyes would stay blank of emotions. My aunt turned to me and I can see the disappointment upon her face. "Can you stay out of trouble until summer?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'll try my best, Auntie." I said and pushed my bag more over my shoulder. "I'm going to lie down in a compartment. I have a slight headache." I said and kissed my aunt's cheek, hugged her before heading onto the train. Once I found a compartment I did lie down, using my bag as a pillow and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and close. I looked up to see all five boys so I flipped over and closed my eyes. I'd fallen asleep yet again.

I'm shaking and I opened up my eyes to see my cousin. Oh so he's the one shaking me and waking me up. "We're here." He said. I sat up and he took my bag as we both started walking off the train. "The guys are waiting for us." He said and we got into the same carriage as the guys. I leaned against Scorp and closed my eyes. I felt Scorp carry me with him and I mumbled that I wasn't hungry. He set me down and gave me my bag. "Why don't you head up to the dorm and lie down." He said and I did just that. I made my way upstairs, down corridors and right to the Fat Lady. I gave the password and went up to the girls' dorm. I dropped my bag down next to my bed and went to sleep.

Noise, once again. This time it's the girl's so I buried my head under my pillow.

"You'll never guess what happened over the holiday break. Al proposed to Skyler." Rosie's voice said and I froze. "She turned him down!" She said and I wanted to cry once again. The girl's chatted about it and they went to bed after an hour. I got up from the bed and went to the boys' dorm. I slipped in and noticed they were all awake. They're looking at me so I went to Scorp's bed and crawled into his bed. He held me and I finally went to sleep. It's like I can't sleep without someone holding me while I slept.

We all got back into the classes and the routine habits. It has turned into a week as everyone got back into their classes and during that week it had gotten worst just for me since the rumor of me turning down Albus Potter's proposal. I didn't even correct them since I knew no one would listen to me. So everywhere I turned there's always some girl glaring at me. Al's not correcting anyone either. So that week turned into the next month. As I sat alone most of the time I noticed how Al moves onto different girl's like no tomorrow. The guy's moved away from me except my cousin. Scorp won't sit with me when he's mad at me and I had explained the rumor to him. I gave him the real story to him minus sleeping with Al.

I grabbed a blanket with a book and went outside on a nice day. Its Hogsmeade weekend and I didn't need to go. I went down to the lake and laid the blanket out, read my book in the nice weather. Today is Valentine's Day and all the couples are in town doing whatever they do. Al's on a date and so is Scorp.

Scorp is on a date with Rosie. The one girl, that actually spread the rumor of me. He was so happy that I didn't tell him, she had started it.


	20. Chapter 20

One morning in March I had gotten up at three in the morning and ran to the bathroom. I emptied my stomach and some into the toilet. Let's say I woke the girl's up with my sickness. Stomach flu, that's what I have, right? I have no idea! Once I brushed my teeth and washed the taste out of my mouth. This happened everyone morning for the next two weeks. Let's say the entire girl's in my dorm room hates my morning sickness.

I had enough of it so I went to the school healer in the hospital wing. I sat there and explained how I emptied my stomach out in the toilet everyday sometimes two to four times a day. She did some wand movements and told me to lie down to check my stomach. She waved her wand a dozen different times until a pink light was glowing over my stomach. What is that?

"Is that bad?" I asked and she frowned at it, no at me.

"My dear, you need to talk to the Headmistress and your Aunt and Uncle." She said as she wrote down something. "Password is Transform Cat." She said as she directed me to the Headmistress' office. So I left. I gave the password and went up to the office. I knocked and heard a soft voice. "Come in."

I went inside and handed the letter to her. I watched as she read it and frowned. "Let me call upon your aunt and uncle before we start." She said and went to her fireplace. Start what? What's wrong with me? I sat down as I continued to be confused. When my aunt and uncle came into the office, they looked confused just as I was. My aunt came over to me and her hands on her lips.

"I thought I said to you three not to get into trouble?" My aunt said and my eyes went wide. Was I in trouble?

"Please, will you sit down and she's not in trouble." The Headmistress said. My family sat down and our attention was onto her. "From what this letter says, Miss Greengrass has been sick lately."

My aunt looked at me and pulled me into her lap. "Why did you not tell us you were sick?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at my Headmistress. I wanted her to continue to talk.

"Will my niece be fine?" My uncle asked as he took the seat that I was in and held my aunt's hand.

"Of course she'll be fine, Mr. Malfoy. The sickness will go away soon. I asked you here for a reason. I need to know if either of you know if your niece is sexually active?"

"No." My aunt said as she looked confused as I glanced up at her.

"Yes." My uncle said with venom in his voice.

"What?" My aunt said as she looked at her husband. I got off my aunts lap and hung my head.

"What does that have to do with her being sick?" My uncle asked.

"Miss Greengrass is pregnant, Mr. Malfoy." The Headmistress said and his face paled at the news. Bloody hell, my face paled as well.

"My brother's daughter is pregnant?" My aunt said as she stood up. She looked right at me. "Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter!" I yelled at her and ran to the door only to be stopped.

"Pack your things since we do not allow young girl's to be pregnant here at school." The Headmistress said. "I expect you'll tell the father before you return to my office." She said and I left her office. My hand was on my stomach as I walked back to my dorm to pack.

Once in the girls' dorm I started packing magically. When that was done I shrunk my trunk and put it in my bag. I went down stairs to see if my cousin was there but of course he wasn't. Bo was though so I hugged Bo. "Tell Scorp I said bye. Take care!" I said and he nodded without asking questions. I left with my family back to the Malfoy Manner.


	21. Chapter 21

After we got to the manner my aunt sent me up to my room while my uncle and she stayed on the main landing. I dropped my bag off into my room and went to the top of the stairs. I can barely hear them talking so I moved down the stairs until I was halfway down. I sat down on the stairs and listened to them.

"You knew about her having sex before me?" My aunt asked as she faced my uncle.

"I can't help it if she told me instead of you. Don't blame me for what she tells me, Darling." My uncle said.

I don't like them fighting so I snuck down to the main landing and went into the living room. "Stop it! I told Uncle Draco because I needed to talk to someone without hurting everyone I love!" I said as tears flow from my eyes. My aunt's eyes softened and she walked over to me.

"Sky, you know you can talk to me about anything." My Aunt said to me, I knew and I pulled away.

"I want to get a small place for me and the baby." I said as I looked at my uncle.

"No, you will stay here and raise that baby." My uncle said and I looked to my aunt. I can see she agreed with him. I didn't like that idea!

"No, if I don't get a place of my own then I'm going to the Potter's. They have rights since I'm carrying their first grandchild." I said to them and they looked at each other. "You'll lose me if that happens." I said as an afterthought to them. They both looked at me and my uncle grinned at me. That's not good. He grabbed my arm, tossed me over his shoulder gently and headed upstairs.

"You are going to your room, young lady. You will not come out until you think about what you said. Do I make myself clear?" He said and I nodded. "Give me your wand." He demanded. I went to my bag and pulled out my wand, gave it to him. He locked me up in my room and I grinned.

He was such a fool! Like I would give him my actual wand! I waited until after midnight before pulling out my wand and grabbing a quill from the desk. I tapped my wand at the quill and grabbed my bag that still held all my belongings. I felt a tug and everything went blank. I had shut my eyes and when I opened them I was outside of the Potter's house. I made my way up to the front door and knocked loudly just to make sure they heard it.

The lights went on and I deactivated the quill just as the door opened to show Mr. Potter was in his pajamas. "Sky?" He said and I threw myself into his arms, hugging his torso. I let out a small sob as I started to cry onto his chest. He pulled me into his house and shut the door. "Talk to me, Sky." He said gently. He guided me into the kitchen and sat me down before he went to brew some tea.

After he set the mug down I placed my hands down upon the mug, letting it heat up my hands before I spilled about what happened to me. I told him I was pregnant with Al's child and how my aunt and uncle had fought over me and the baby. How I wanted a place of my own to care for the child. When I finished on how my uncle demanded my wand and locked me up I explained I had given my uncle a fake wand and waited till they went to bed, how I didn't get dinner.

I drank while Mr. Potter placed a plate of food in front of me. I ate without a word and finished off both food and drink. He guided me upstairs and into Al's room. "Sleep in here until we figure out our next move for you. You need your rest anyways." He said and patted my belly softly before leaving me alone. I closed the door and crawled into bed. I laid there while staring at the ceiling.

I rubbed my stomach softly as I slowly closed my eyes wondering if Al and I would make great parents like Al's parents. I know I would never treat my child like I was treated by being put into a mental ward of the wizarding hospital. I pulled the covers over my body and snuggled into Al's bed. I buried my face into his pillow as I try to will myself into sleep. It wasn't long until I fell asleep on AL's bed. I dreamt of a happy family.


	22. Chapter 22

I came downstairs the next morning and sat down at the table next to both Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I loaded up my plate with eggs, bacon and toast. I drank juice as I ate while Mrs. Potter watched my every move as I ate.

"Ginny, will you stop staring at Sky." Mr. Potter said and I looked up at them. "I told her what you told me last night." He explained.

"If it concerns you I found out yesterday that I was pregnant with your first grandchild." I said to her.

She smiled and passed a piece of paper to me. I looked down at it and read it. It was a deed of Godric Hollow Cottage? I looked down at the new owners of the house and saw Albus Potter and Skyler Greengrass on it. I looked up with tears in my eyes. "Thank you." I said and hugged her.

"That deed will be both yours and Al's under one condition." She said and I looked up at her as I pulled away from the hug. "That you both marry this summer." She said with a smile.

"I want a small wedding then. As you noticed most of the cousins don't like me or at the idea of Al marrying so young." I said and I watched her features change from shock, anger and then understanding.

"Alright we can deal with that. I'll go to Hogwarts and tell Al. Harry, you'll take Sky to the cottage. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for baby things for the nursery room." She said as she got up and started cleaning up her dishes she was eating off of and took it to the kitchen, washing it. She left a few minutes later and I cleaned up after I finished eating. After everything was cleaned and put away I changed into clean clothes and left with Mr. Potter. When we have arrived we were standing in front of the cottage. It was breathtaking and beautiful.

It was a two story, brown brick cottage with a brick fence with a small brown gate door. We walked into the yard and up to the front door. We walked in and the bare house was heartbreaking to look at. We walked through the whole two floors of bareness in the cottage.

That's alright, I can fill it up with furniture into the new home for this small family I'll have. Mr. Potter asked if I wanted to go shopping and I smiled as I nodded. We went to a wizarding furniture shop and bought; sofa set, bedroom set, kitchen set and a dinning set with lamps and tables. Everything was shrunk down and put into bags and I paid for everything. I even bought a few rocking chairs for myself.

Once we were back at the cottage everything went into place and back to its right sizes in every room. He explained that a store was down the street if I wanted to stock up on food and I wanted too. We both went to the store and he insisted in buying, I didn't resist him. I let him help me carry it to the house and let him help put everything away.

"Can you bring me my backpack from Al's room?" I asked and watched him smile at me.

"Of course I can, Sky." Harry said and I smiled more at him. After he left to get my bag I went upstairs to the master bedroom and sat in the rocking chair I had put near the window. I rocked in the chair as I waited for him to return to the cottage. When he did come back he placed my bag onto the bed, kissed my forehead, patted my belly lightly and explained that he had to go to work.

"I understand and can you hook up the floo network for the cottage for me and please don't tell anyone where I am?" I asked him.

"Of course I can, Sky." He said and left me be. I unpacked my things into the master bedroom, no my bedroom and after awhile I ate lunch and dinner. After I did whatever I wanted I fell asleep on my new comfy bed with soft pillows all decked out in silk bedding. I love the feel of it against my skin.


	23. Chapter 23

The baby's bedroom was in natural colors instead of pink or blue. It was filled up with lots of baby things like: crib, rocking chair, changing table, dressers and a bookcase that already had baby books that I bought.

I rubbed the bump that was growing everyday and I smiled as I flooed to the Potter's house. I hadn't realized what week it was until I came face to face with Al and Rose. Rosie looked pissed so I moved around them and embraced Lily, who I wrote to every week.

Easter break and I was going to help out with Easter dinner. James grinned and hugged me, we wrote to each other as well. I turned to Mr. Potter and hugged him. He hugged me back, kissed my forehead and lightly patted my stomach. His hand stopped as he looked down.

"My bump is getting bigger every day." I said.

He smiled. "Of course, it has been awhile." He said and pushed me outside with a basket full of colored eggs. "Hide them." He said with a grin with dancing eyes. I laughed and hid every one of them in the backyard.

Al joined me afterwards as I sat outside in the metal rocking chair Mrs. Potter got for me when I came here. He was looking at my stomach which had my hand rubbing our child. I took his hand and let him feel the small heart beat on my stomach. His eyes lit up as he moved closer and placed his ear against my stomach. He looked up at me and smiled.

"My mum roped you into marrying me, huh?" He asked softly.

"Maybe but deep down I do want us to be a family." I said as he pulled me out of my rocking chair and sat down in it, pulled me into his lap and rocking us.

"Good because I do want us to be a family. Oh, Scorp's pissed that you're pregnant and didn't tell him." Al said and I smiled.

"I figured as much. My uncle wanted to lock me up and raised the child. He asked for my wand but I gave him a fake wand that your uncle created." I said with a smile. "You know, this would be us next year on Easter? Hiding colored eggs and letting the child look for them." I said as we both rubbed my belly and I smiled as I lay my head down on his shoulder as we rocked in the chair. "I can't wait for our first Easter as a family."

"Me either and this baby is going to love Quidditch just as much as daddy." Al said and I laughed.

"Of course." I said softly as I closed my eyes. "I'm studying from home to graduate." I said to him.

"Hey Mate, your mum said you were out here." Max's voice sounded and I looked up at him as he stared down at us. "Is it true you're pregnant?" He asked as he pulled a chair up close to us. I nodded to let him know it's true and the other's came outside with my cousin with his arm around Rose's shoulders.

"This is going to be awkward." Bo said as he noticed me and Scorp looked to see why.

"My dad is pissed with you." Scorp said and I stood up. I looked down at Al and smiled softly at him.

"I'm going to see if the women need any help in the kitchen." I said and left before anyone said a thing. I sat in the kitchen and helped peel potatoes with Lily and James. We laughed and joked about everything we could think of. After everything was cooking Grandma Weasley stayed in the kitchen while everyone was pushed outside. I sat in my rocking chair while all the teens were searching with some of the adults for all the eggs. I sat there laughing with the others and some of the father's. This is the family I always dreamed of having and now I'll have it.

After all the eggs were found we all sat around the extended tables and piled food onto all our plates. I sat next to Al and James. Al had his hand on my thigh as he sat and while I ate. He had put the ring back onto my finger where it belonged. I joked around with the cousins who all actually liked me and the ones that didn't approved, but had watched Al's behavior when we weren't together and they had accepted me in the end. They had apologized to me and I forgave them.

When dinner was over and Al's mates left we went to our house. I let him look around while I put his colored eggs into the fridge. When I came back to the stairs he picked me up and took us into our room. I laughed as he dumped me onto our soft bed and pulled off my shoes. He then stripped me down to my undergarments and he stripped down to his boxers. He lay down but his head lay down upon my stomach, before I know it he had fallen asleep with his head on my belly. I smiled and tangled my hands into his hair and trying to fall asleep with Al as he is against my stomach. He wrapped his arms more around my waist as he holds onto me so I fell asleep like that.


	24. Chapter 24

Al left to go back to Hogwarts when the break was up. We did make love the night before he left for school and I loved it. Mum, who is Ginny, had helped me set up the wedding at the Potter's house in their garden. I already have my wedding dress and Al's already got his dress robes for the wedding. I had asked Lily to be the maid of honor for me and Al chose James.

I had been sent with Mr. Potter to get James, Al and Lily from Kings Cross. I wore a dress to basically hide my stomach and I was leaning up against Mr. Potter, well dad as he insisted for me to call him. When I caught sight of Al I ran to him, he dropped his things and caught me in his arms, spun me around a bit. He kissed me on the lips and rubbed my belly a bit. "I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." I said and grabbed his bag and owl while he dragged his trunk as we walked back to dad. Al's arm is around my waist as we stood there shrinking everything after letting the owls fly home and this way everyone would have just their shoulder bags to carry around. After walking out of 9 ¾ platform, Al picked me up bridal style and carrying me off to the parking lot. I was laughing the whole time.

When we got into the van Al had us snuggled up in the back seats, we had both fallen asleep. After being woken up and dragged into the Potter house hold Al flooed home with his things to be put away. He said he'd be back when he was finished unpacking. Our wedding dress and dress robes where here at the house. When Al came back, we stayed the night and went to bed together after dinner.

Lily was dead meat! She woke me up at four in the morning and Al told her to go die in a hole and leave us alone. I let out a small laugh. I showered, brushed my teeth and ate a light breakfast. Lily did my makeup, hair and did a whole body spa treatment without harming my stomach which was good.

It was nearing noon now and all I had to do was put my dress on. My dress was strapless which hugged my breasts just perfectly to hold into place while the rest of the dress flowed down to cover up my belly and it wouldn't be too tight in case my belly grew bigger. I slipped the dress on with Lily's help and she fixed up my hair that came loose from the curly mess she had done.

My dress was plain white with light blue rhinestones all over the dress. I slipped into matching pairs of flat shoes. Lily was in a red dress that matched her hair but I let her choose the dress. It was one shoulder strap and her hair fell down her shoulders in curls that were tamed. We were all rushed out of the room and in a line to walk into the garden.

After Lily went to the alter and took her place I took a deep breath. I jumped when I felt a hand on my arm so I turned to look at the person only to see gray eyes. My uncle stood there all dressed up in dress robes for the wedding. The doors opened now that it was now my turn to go and my uncle held out his arm to me. My eyes looked out to Al's dad eyes and he looked confused just as I did.

I wanted to cry but I held them back as I walked away from my stunned uncle since I didn't take his arm. I didn't want to walk the slow pace so I walked fast up to Al. I wanted to be Mrs. Albus S. Potter desperately and I knew my uncle would do anything to ruin my wedding. Once I was up next to Al I leaned towards the Priest and whispered to him.

"Skip 'who doesn't want these two to marry' part. Thank you." I said and looked at Al while handing Lily my white roses with light blue tips. I took both of Al's hands as the Priest started his speech. I blocked out it all as I looked into Al's green eyes. That got me wondering if the baby would get my eyes or Al's eyes. I was hoping it would be Al's eyes.

We said 'I do's' and put the rings on our fingers. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Priest said. Al pulled me back towards the house and I let him drag me with him. The inside of the living room was turned into a dance club, which was Lily and James' idea. We ended up at the head table for dinner before anyone went to the dance floor.

We ate, shoved cake into each other's faces and we all laughed even as pictures where being taken throughout the whole day. Al led me onto the dance floor when we were asked for the married couple to start the dancing. A slow song came up and we moved together. On the dance floor as we held onto each other. I smiled and we kissed each other.

Al's parents' interrupted us and dad took my hand, led me away. We danced and laughed as he kept me from falling. I danced with James and Al was dancing with his sister Lily, his eyes were on me. I smiled at him and James passed me back to Al.

I wrapped my arms around Al's neck as his hands went on my hip and onto my bump on my belly. As the beat went up I grinned as I turned around and started dancing as Al danced behind me with his hands on my stomach. We laughed and danced until my feet hurt.

"Al let's go home and come back tomorrow to get the gifts." I said and he agreed. We moved to the fire and just about to floo together when Lily pushed a bag into our hands.

"Here are your gifts from everyone." She said and disappeared. I smiled and we flooed home. Al carried me up to our room and we changed and got into bed. We snuggled together under the covers. We fell asleep with Al's arms around my waist which his hand is resting on my stomach.


	25. Chapter 25

Al had agreed to graduate early with me so we have had been studying nonstop unless we had to eat or use the loo. We had taken our N.E.W.T.S. early in the summer before Hogwarts started. I sat at the kitchen table as Al cooked me lunch, which I found thoughtful. When the owl flew into the kitchen through the open window and landed next to me with an envelope. I took it off the owl's leg and looked at the name to see who it belonged too.

 _Mr. and Mrs. Albus Potter._

I smiled and opened it up, I read it out loud to Al.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

 _We are happy to let you know you have passed all of your N.E.W.T.S. and the results are included in this letter. Congratulations to you both._

 _Minister of Magic._

 _Kingsley Shacklebot._

Al set my plate down and kissed my forehead as he hugs me. I handed him his results and he laughed.

"I got straight Outstanding in everything, Sky." Al said and I smiled as I looked over mine to see I had the same results.

"Me too, Darling." I said and kissed him before going for my lunch. We both talked idly while we ate. Al wanted to go look for a job and I smiled as I suggested to him to either follow his father's footsteps or work in a muggle shop in town. I was getting closer to my due date which is in a few months. After we ate Al did the dishes and helped me out of my chair just as Al's dad came into the kitchen. "Good afternoon, Dad." I said with a smile.

"Afternoon, Sky and Al." Harry said and kissed my forehead while rubbing my growing stomach. "I came to see your scores to your N.E.W.T.S."

"All outstanding in every subject." Both Al and I said at the same which we both started laughing along with dad. We have been doing that a lot these few days. Al rubbed his hand over my stomach as he nuzzles my neck with his face.

"I don't think I would have those perfect scores if it wasn't for Skyler here. She pushed me and quizzed me on every bloody chapter in every book we studied." Al said and I grinned. "I know I'm going to miss my mates but I'm going to have a family which is more important right now."

I smiled a bit but I knew he'd be a bit sad since he wont see his mates. "Maybe you can go see them at Hogsmeade trips and you can always write them." I said then kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go take a nap while this one is settled down." I said as I rubbed my stomach a bit and kissed my dad-in-law on the cheek before heading upstairs to our bedroom. I settled down on the bed and fell asleep instantly on our bed.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep but I felt Al next to me. I snuggled up against him and smiled as he slowly rubs my lower back with his hands. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed my lips. I kissed him back and lay there. I love it when he rubs my back since lately it's been hurting.

"Hmm, that feels good on my back. Thank you, Darling." I said and he smiled a bit more at my words.

"You're most welcome, Sweetie." Al said and we just laid there as he massaged my lower back. "Would you mind if the guys come over for the weekend?" He asked and I just stared at him. "Please?" He begs.

"Fine but with a portkey. I don't want my cousin to know where we live. He'd tell my uncle and I don't need that stress right now." I explained to him and he kissed me on the lips.

"Thank you!" He said and bolted out of bed and out of the room. "I laughed softly before getting up out of bed. I had showered and changed into a dress. I went downstairs to find Al and his mates. The guys where looking around the living room. I hissed when I felt something fluttered across my stomach and my hiss caught everyone's attention. I rubbed the spot and my eyes widened. The baby kicked! Our child kicked me.

"Sky, what's wrong? Is it your back? Is it the baby?" Al said and I can tell he was worried so I smiled.

"The baby kicked is all. Don't worry so much. We're both fine." I said to Al, who helped me off the stairs and onto our couch. "Thank you for helping me to the couch." I said while Al's mates stayed in the chairs and the floor as they watched Al take care of me. "Can I get some juice? I'm really thirsty." I said and watched him dart out of the room. When he came back he gave me a glass with ice in it. "Thank you." I said and sipped it.

"You're welcome and I love tending to you and our baby." He said as he rubs my stomach a bit. "Please don't hurt mommy." Al begged our baby in my stomach which caused me to laugh. I shoved Al away and smiled.

"Shush it! I am not use to you talking to my stomach like that and stop reading those bloody baby books!" I said with a smile as Al and I cuddled on the couch as he and his mates caught up on everything.


	26. Chapter 26

September 1st is when I was awaken by wetness from between my legs. I looked down at Al after I sat up; he's passed out with an arm around my big belly. I pushed his arm off me and hissed. Oh my Merlin! That hurt. That's when it hit me. My water broke.

"Al! My water broke. The baby is coming!' I said and he got out of bed. He pulled me up and I changed. I magically changed the bedding on our bed. Al grabbed all the bags and my pillow while I slowly made my way downstairs to the fireplace. Al was right there by my side and we flooed to St. Mangos Hospital. Al checked me in while he filled out the paperwork. I had reminded him to owl his parents so he had a healer do that for him since he did not want to leave my side.

It felt like days went by before all the pain went away after our children were born. Yes, children! Turned out we had twins but the second child was hidden behind the first one. We were told it happens a lot. Twins! One of each! Boy and girl! Our son was born first then popped out our daughter. I smiled as our Potter family stood around us. Mum and dad held the children while Al and I sat in bed. James had pulled Lily out of bed that morning to get to the hospital instead of going to school. I think the red gash across James' face is from Lily. She can be brutal when she really wants too. James had bought several giant teddy bears that had both girl and boy on all the bears in case it was either. I laughed at that.

When I was finally released from the hospital it was a bit after afternoon. Lily was given a portkey to join everyone at Hogwarts. That was after all the pictures she took while I looked like crap. I didn't care though. I asked her to give us copies so we could start a baby album for both babies. She had said she'd do that. Al and I put May and Mitch Potter to bed in their shared room. Al and dad said they'd build a room for May, our daughter.

I smiled more and agreed with them. Al and I went to bed since we've been up since two in the morning. We snuggled in bed with our door and the babies doors open in case they cried for us, oddly we all slept just fine.

Eleven Years Later…..

We all stood there as a family. The four of us and we hugged each other. I was close to tears. Both of my children had my Metamorphmagus and I was proud of them of it. At first Al freaked, that was funny which I explained in a letter to Lily. She wrote back and told me she nearly peed herself when she read that.

"Mitch, I want you to protect your sister and stay out of trouble." Al said and I grinned. These are Potter children, what was Al saying? They're bound to get into trouble. I laughed which all three of them looked at me.

"Really? They are Potter's; they're bound to get into trouble." I said with a grin as Al blinked at what I was saying.

"Shut it you." Al said and I laughed as I hugged my husband. He hugged me back with a grin. "At least limited the trouble you're bound to get into, please?" Al said to the kids, who laughed at him, I joined them in laughing.

"Would we be in Gryffindor like you mum and dad?" May asked as her eyes looked up at us. I smiled at them.

"You will not know until you get sorted and you all have everything. Go meet new people; you're going to be loved by us no matter what." I said and engulfed my daughter. "I love you already and don't be afraid to be yourself. Professor Lupin will be there if you have any questions about being a Metamorphmagus." I said and kissed our daughter. I missed my son as they both took turns in hugging their father.

"We'll see you on Christmas!" We yelled as they boarded up onto the Hogwarts Express. We waved and I blew kisses to our children.

Bo, Max and Lee were standing near us but they were there waving off siblings. They joined us and I smiled at them. "Your great parents." Le said as he hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I know we are and our children love us." I said and hugged Bo.

"You're always so full of yourself." Bo said with a small laugh. Everyone else started laughing.

"At least we're all happy with relationships thanks to the push Sky gave us." Max said as we hugged.

"I grinned. "I know! Who would have guessed you all would have married my ex-room mates?" I said to them. After Al and I married the guys enjoyed being happy and they wanted to have more like we have so they all married each other.

They do have kids they're too young to join Hogwarts just yet. Scorp married Rose and Uncle Ron had a shit fit which Al and I had a great laugh at it since they decided to tell everyone they're marrying at the family get together. Al, James, Lily and I betted on it. Let's say I won that bed as everyone lost.

I love my family.

I finally got everything I wanted.

My children I love too much.

My husband who loves me.

A house we care about and keep in shape.

Grandparents that love their grandkids.

Our friends, who're happier because of my evil plans.

I wouldn't trade anything for the world.

This was my story.

Threw the good and bad times!

The End!

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **I like to thank the people who have given me lovely reviews on how good my store is. Thank You! This is the last chapter of this store and there wont be another one to this one. I have other stories I like to finish before posting it up. I do hate writers block. I try typing them up while at work on my breaks which is good for me but then i get stuck. I'll look through my other stories to see if I can finish them up to add up on FF. =D Again, Thank You for the great reviews!**_


End file.
